


Chocosticks

by SMeaasnt



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:09:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22970773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SMeaasnt/pseuds/SMeaasnt
Summary: He was just sitting in his room, enjoying the peace and quiet with a nice bottle of Sake. But why exactly was his brother shaking a box of sweets in his face?
Relationships: Genji Shimada/Hanzo Shimada
Kudos: 50





	Chocosticks

**Author's Note:**

> Guess what I normally do? Procrastinate AF. Guess what I did with this? Procrastinate! Hope it ended up being the enjoyable mess that I wanted to achieve!
> 
> Without further ado, let's get this show on the road!

He was getting situated in the Overwatch Watchpoint: Gibraltar, having been hired for aiding them with the new crisis of Null Sector's appearance. It was rare for Hanzo Shimada to find jobs in these times of relative peace, but with the attacks of Null Sector, the job instead had found him. It had been the right choice, there was no doubt for him in that; the stability of getting contracted way too good to pass up. Having been on the run for the last eternity or two has taken its toll on him, and a break from that lifestyle was welcomed gladly.

Even if it contained a surprising ton of paperwork. Of which he's got copies strewn across the desk in his room. Just like Genji when- Not going there.

The past lies behind him, buried like the dead remnants of his brother. Or at least the very alive remnants, which he's been dodging since he came here. Which should have been buried but instead have been brought back to life.

Genji is still, and always will be, a sensitive topic for him. He's grown up with him, spent all his free time with him, had been around him all his life, only to murder his own dear brother, his flesh and blood. Moving on from that was an impossible feat already, but facing his dead brother more or less alive, with the same optimism and mannerisms? That was impossible to stomach, even for a seasoned assassin like him who's faced death on more than one occasion.

And then there was the sneaking suspicion he has, that his brother put in quite the word for him to get here. And living with that debt was something he simply could not add to his mountain of misdeeds towards Genji.

A nice bottle of Sake for the success of getting contracted by infamous Overwatch then. Or just in general, Sake was one of the few things to keep him company. And to keep his mind off of a certain somebody.

\--

Later, after breaking in the second bottle of the day, Hanzo's still in his room, now sorting the documents on his already cluttered desk. He's been drunk often enough, even during assassinations by both him and his clan targeting their former heir. Hence, a little paperwork was nothing in comparison.

Looking over these documents and sorting them, really reminded him of the old times, when he would help Genji with his assignments and more often than not cleaning his room. And later when he had to sort out the drama resulting from another one of Genji's many flings. Luckily he hadn't had the need to get Stormbow involved during those confrontations, else Hanamura would've gotten quite deserted.  
Thinking about Genji was one of the few things Hanzo did subconsciously, a sliver of a gone-by memory here, or a distant calling to find his dragons' brother - His dragons longing their own kin. Still, the bearer of the green dragon wasn't, and never will be accepted by him. He died that fateful night in Hanamura, murdered by his own brother, who also killed a part of himself that fateful night.

He clearly needed another bottle, or two, he wasn't drunk enough for these thoughts.

To the twisted fate of him and his brother.

\--

Nighttime came and went in a blur, he remembered decluttering the desk and going to bed on an empty stomach, once again. And he regretted that decision once again, his stomach trying to quite frankly murder him.  
Throwing up into the toilet bowl was quite the way to spend his first morning with Overwatch.

"Anija?"

Kuso. There comes half the reason he's been spending most of his free time with alcohol.

"I just wanted to ask if you wanted to come and join us for breakfast?" the somewhat mechanical voice said from outside of his room. The Japanese left a bitter taste in his mouth, and that had nothing to do with his alcohol. He clearly wasn't prepared for this, he needed another bottle of Sake. Even if he's still hunched over the toilet bowl and still more than a little dizzy.

Then this somebody started knocking on the door, probably in worry. "Anija, Are you okay?"

No, No, he's not okay. But he won't admit it to this Genji, not over his dead body. He might have confided in his Genji, but not this one.

"I am fine, I will just get dressed. I will be out in a moment." Blunt and not more than necessary, just enough to throw this Genji off. But the dismissal didn't buy him enough time to freshen himself up fully, so he would just have to make do with pulling on his Haori and the leg armor. After one last glance at his reflection in the mirror, and noting nothing out of the ordinary (Has his hair really started graying this much?), he opens the door.

As expected, he saw the armor this Genji wears, but instead of the faceplate, there was the disfigured face his brother wore on that night. The scarring he was at fault for, smiling at him like nothing happened.

"Anija? Are you fine? You're a little paler than yesterday..." The smile fell immediately and, in its stead, was a worried look, one he's seen often enough in his past. After training with some of the higher ranking clansmen when he was more battered than usual, his brother too had that look on his face.

"Yesterday? I have not seen you yesterday." He said with an icy tone in his voice, feeling his frown deepen. Dodging the question was a little awkward, but he did not want to answer why he was more drunk than sober half the time. And he actively avoided this Genji so he wouldn't be surprised if he had overlooked the cyborg.

"Oh, yeah, I watched your interview, Anija! But really, you look paler. Sure you aren't getting sick?" Crap. There was only one person who could see through him and read him like an open book, and that person is long deceased.

"I am fine, I still haven't awoken yet." It was a weak excuse, he knew, but his pounding brain didn't really give him room to think. And even though some Aspirin sounded very desirable right now, he wasn't prepared to face more people than he really needed, especially after meeting the goril- Winston and that obnoxious orange blur named Tracer. And coming face to face with his supposed brother didn't help things along.

"Anija, stop lying, you still do that thing with your eyebrows." Genji's eyes took on a steely glint, one very reminiscent of his own." And the smell of Sake and vomit isn't helping your case. "Then it was gone without a trace, instead replaced with the teasing smirk his brother has always worn when trying to irk him in the past. His eyes, though, they were literally sparkling with mirth.

And he was slowly ready to grab another bottle of Sake, or even better, this imposter's throat.

"Here, I'll bring you some breakfast and Aspirin, Anija. You probably want to rest up before meeting the rest."

Before he could say anything at all, Genji turned around and left his room, moving like he wasn't mostly a machine.

His dragons roared in his head for their brother to stay.

—

After Genji left, Hanzo's mind was one step away from shortcircuiting. That was his brother, no doubt about it. And with that came a whole new onslaught of emotions.

His guilt that he had been carrying was rearing its ugly head again, shouting at him that he was way beyond redemption and should immediately run away from Genji before he messed up again. It spread down his spine into his ribcage, this chilling cold he couldn't fight, hasn't fought since that day when he made his biggest mistake.

But there was something else there, a spark of something compelling him to stay. Some last warmth that the frost couldn't extinguish. The warmth he hasn't felt since his youth.

He had been running away from his brother for far too long, it's time for him to master the guilt.

With a scowl set on his face, he entered the shower's warm spray, steeling his resolve.

Like in the stories their father told them, the dragon brothers will reunite.

And just maybe they will rule together.

\--

When Genji returned, he had finished his shower. He was lying in his bed wearing only his Haori, the hangover fully forgotten. After all, he had unfinished matters that he had to attend to.

"Anija, I've brought you some breakfast!" Genji sounded way more upbeat than he really should. "I even got you some of your favorite tea!" Okay, something was up with him, there was no doubt about it. And he knew that that spelled trouble for him, having already been on the receiving end of his little brother's pranks often enough.

But breakfast was more important in Hanzo's mind than any scheme his little brother could have come up with. Not even the leftover feeling of nausea could stop his hunger right now. And some tea was more than welcome, especially his favorite.

When Genji then entered the room with what amounted to a small table acting as a tray, Hanzo couldn't really have been more bewildered.

"What exactly do you want me to eat that needs a whole table, Genji? A seven-course breakfast? "Hanzo felt the smirk creeping up at his joke. "Ah, I thought you would've only wanted three courses, sorry about that. "Genji's smile shone even brighter than before when he retorted. He seemed happy. "But, I thought you would like some company, Anija, so I'll be eating with you!" It was a statement like any other, but it held so much more weight now than anything Hanzo's ever heard. He hasn't eaten with anybody else for so long, especially not with family. It felt weird to let someone into his life like this, even if Genji was coming back into his life.

With Genji placing the table down on the floor, Hanzo sat down on the side opposite of him, after he got them both two cushions to sit on. The table was full of different small bowls and plates filled with an array of different dishes. It's been a long time since he's had this much food on his table. And taking a bite off of some Eggs Benedict proved not to be a mistake.

"Wow, since when do you know how to cook?" Hanzo asked in between bites, "This is actually good." "Well, Anija, you can manage everything if you've got enough determination." Genji was clearly boasting, the sparks in his eyes were very telling. It was nice seeing Genji like this and not like a butchered mess. "Then tell the cook they have my commendation."

The banter went back and forth, talking about this and that and simply having a good time in the other's presence. Reuniting with his brother didn't really feel like something he had to truly fear. Genji has always been outgoing and expressive, and while those traits have toned down because he matured, they remained nevertheless. Talking with Genji seemed so easy now, many years after he should have spoken with him.

If only he could shake off this feeling that Genji awakens in him, that he should still keep up his guard.

When Hanzo finished eating, Genji was excitedly telling him an anecdote about the Omnic attack on Paris, which Hanzo was half listening to. But watching Genji was also quite worthwhile, just roaming over his face and upper body. The scarring of Genji's face didn't really bother him, everybody in the Shimada Clan had some scars. The mechanical reconstruction of Genji's jaw was also entirely accurate if his memory was correct, and the rest of his upper body wasn't bad looking either, what with the mechanical genius put into it. And the lithe body appeared to be flexible too.

Even through death, his brother kept his good looks.

"-so then I came in in the last second to save them from this huge Omnic attacking Paris." Hanzo had seen his brother on the live broadcast of Paris' attack, even though he would have denied it at the time. Listening to Genji's retelling of the event was also entertaining, what with him gesturing wildly.

"Like your hero, Sentaiman?" Sentaiman was Genji's all-time fictional character. It started with him watching him on television, then later came the Manga and figurines. Genji even dressed up as him for Halloween once.

"Oh, you remembered him?" There was surprise in Genji's face. "Of course I would, I had to watch him with you for what must have been at least a year." It wasn't even an exaggeration, whenever Hanzo had to look after Genji when they were children, Genji would watch Sentaiman and force Hanzo to watch too. And he had to watch that show more often than he would like to admit. Hell, even when he was an adult, he didn't stop following him.

"Oh, those were quite some times, huh? When I'd go out and live my life while you were all prim and proper." Then the mischievous glint was back in Genji's eyes, raising all the red flags in Hanzo's mind.

"Well, let's get to dessert, I bet you can't wait for the sweets with your sweet tooth." Hook, line, sinker, Hanzo went right into that trap. His tendencies of eating sweets had in the past been condoned by their father, so he didn't really get to eat them, not that that stopped Genji from sneaking some for his Anija. Even if Hanzo had told him to stop countless times, he still did it, and Hanzo still ate the sweets anyway.

And his sweet tooth hasn't gotten any better with the time they have spent apart. Genji was going to abuse that, Hanzo was sure in that.

When Genji pulled out a box of Pocky, Hanzo immediately knew what was going on. Then there was one last resounding thought going through Hanzo's head:

Fuck.

\--

It had been a stressful day, filled with training, being taught multiple subjects by his teachers, and attending clan business. Hanzo was exhausted by the end of it.

That did not mean that he could rest yet since his parents have given him another job, fetching his younger brother from another one of his escapades.

Finding him wasn't that hard; The Shimada Clan owned practically the whole red-light district of Hanamura, so a few phone calls and questions later, he knew exactly where to look for him.

At his favorite club, The Roaring Dragon. The irony wasn't lost on him, or any of the clansmen, but only Genji really thought it to be hilarious. Moving past the people waiting in line, he simply walked past the bouncer into the club.

The first thing that hit him was the disgruntling smell of sweat and alcohol that he still hasn't adapted to, even though he came here to fetch his brother often. Quickly sweeping over the dancefloor, his senses honed in on the green blob in the crowd.

This was always the worst part when he needs to fetch the young sparrow, navigating through the sweaty, wiggling mess that is the crowd on the dancefloor.

He couldn't await the moment when he is out of there, with a stupidly drunk sparrow in his arms.

-

Getting back home with a drunk Genji is always way harder than it should be. He always overestimates his alcohol tolerance, and more often than not, the car had to be thoroughly cleaned because a certain someone couldn't have drunk less.

Those weren't even the worst reasons why it was so annoying to deal with Genji after his escapades. Because there's one thing that tops them all, that is worse than any of the slurred, unintelligible words Genji says, the nose wrinkling smell of sweat and cheap alcohol clinging to Genji. And that was his clinginess. 

Whenever Genji gets drunk, he always tries to cling to Hanzo and invade his personal space, no matter what. The best thing about it is that he's only this clingy when Hanzo's there. Whenever he is in any club on his own, he just enjoys himself without needing anyone to cuddle with (even if there's some other person who's got their arms around him).

Hanzo's presence, however, always flips some switch in Genji.

"But, Anija, I wanna stay with you!"

And now he was sitting in Hanzo's lap in the car.

"Sparrow, sit down on the seat, you need to wear a belt." Genji couldn't have pouted harder, and his usual pout was barely resistible for Hanzo. "But I wanna stay with you!" Genji was now grasping after the seat belt, trying to buckle it around both of them and failing spectacularly.

Hanzo quickly got fed up, buckled the seat belt around him and his sparrow, and asked the driver to get them home.

-

"I got something for you, Anija!" 

After Hanzo got Genji out of the car that miraculously stayed clean, he tried carting his little brother back to his room, to no avail. Genji didn't let go, no matter what Hanzo did, so he just gave up and moved both of them into his own room.

Genji was now waving some box in his face, trying to grab his attention, and Hanzo was starting to have second thoughts about his previous decision.

"What do you want from me?" Hanzo was annoyed with Genji, and he openly showed it. He brought him to his room in what felt like the dead of night, and now he had nothing better to do than nagging him?

"Come on, I brought you some snacks! Why are you *so* mean to me?" The whining was grating on his nerves, but the prospect of finally getting some sugar was very intriguing. Taking the small cardboard box, Hanzo opened it.

Inside were some Pocky. Hanzo took one and stuffed it into his mouth, closing his eyes to savor the dark chocolate and the crunchiness of the breadstick. It had been a while since he last had some chocolate, so he'd enjoy it as long as he could.

Hanzo forgot all about Genji for a second until he felt the hot breath hitting his face and his sparrow's lips on his. Then he felt the tongue worming its way into his mouth, tasting like cheap alcohol and some pleasurable other taste.

It felt surprisingly pleasant, and he even forgot that they were brothers, just for the night. 

\--

Gently pushing away the box, Hanzo grabbed a metal hand of Genji.

"How about we take it slow this time, my sparrow?"

**Author's Note:**

> Welp, a comment would be nice, I want to improve my writing.
> 
> Have a nice day!


End file.
